Daredevil vs. Joseph Joestar
With half of the combatants out of the tournament only 32 are left standing. Who shall win this Second Round fight. Will it be Daredevil of Marvel Comics (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) or Joseph Joestar of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure (nominated by Roymaster11). It's Matt Murdock vs. JoJo! Introduction Joseph Joestar is running away from the water as he sees a town in the distance. Within a matter of minutes the Joestar was in the town. He saw different architecture with a renissance look. He was soon quick to judge. Joseph: This place doesn't look American, however... ghrrr. Joseph Joestar heard his stomach growl as he was looking for food. Joseph: Maybe I can find a restaurant somewhere. ???: Don't bother!!! Joseph turned around as he soon sees a man in a red suit with a double D on his chest. Joseph: Who are you? ???: You may call me Daredevil, but let's get out of here and take down the person who is responsible for all of this. Joseph: Okay, I'm in! Daredevil: Okay, let get going ???: A VALUABLE EFFORT, BUT FUTILE!!! Daredevil: Where are you, you son of a... A smoke bomb came flying out of nowhere as it hit the ground. Daredevil rolls out of the way as he takes out his combat sticks. The red smoke explodes as Daredevil covers his face. He soon starts to cough as a powerful clacker came flying towards him as Joseph Joestar charges at him with redness in his eyes. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of M.O.D.O.K) 60 Daredevil jumps in the air and uses the line in the middle of his sticks and wraps it around over Joseph's neck. Joestar reacts quickly and uses his clackers and hits him in the face. Joseph Joestar then jumps onto the top of the building, so does Daredevil. They both clash. Joseph then kicks back Daredevil and uses his clackers to throw him further back. 53 Daredevil: Damn! Daredevil then wraps his sticks around Joseph and pulls him toward. He then smashes Joestar on the ground and tires to stomp on him. Joseph rolls away and kicks Daredevil's legs. He then grabs and counters Daredevil's fists and legs. He then clangs his clackers and creates a shock wave, sending Daredevil off his feet. 44 Daredevil gets up and sees that Joseph Joestar had vanished. Daredevil runs from building to building, hearing a gun being loaded. He then jumps from building top to building top. Joseph's machine gun unloads his magazine on Daredevil. 40 Daredevil jumps to a window ledge and jumps off, aiming for JoJo. He then grabs Joseph's chest. Joseph then hits him with his Tommie gun. Joseph Joestar grabs Daredevil and keeps punching him. Joseph Joestar then picks him up and smashes him on the ground. 27 Joseph tries to step on Daredevil, but Daredevil uses both of his legs and sends JoJo up into the air. When Joestar is almost on the ground, Daredevil kicks him back, forcing him to go through boats and eventually hits a pole. 15 Joseph Joestar quickly recover and then charges at Daredevil. Joseph: Come at me. Daredevil then attacks Joseph Joestar with his sticks. Daredevil then grabs the tip of the clackers. Joseph Joestar then lifts the clackers and smashes Daredevil on the ground. Joestar then jumps in the air, throws a gernade, and hits Daredevil. Daredevil then punches and kicks Joseph rapidly and punches him in the face. 10 Daredevil: Had enough? Joseph: I had enough of your shit! Joseph Joestar then clangs his clackers, creating shockwave, shocking Daredevil. Joseph Joestar then back flips right at the moment when his hanon overdrive. He then hits Daredevil's face with his fist and sent him in the air. He then jumps in the air, twirls his clacker, and slams Daredevil. Daredevil is sent back smashing into a wall. 3 Joseph Joestar then tries to slam Daredevil again, but Daredevil dodges and flips Joseph. Incapacitated, Joseph Joestar is unable to move. Daredevil unleashes a fury of punches and knocks him to the ground. K.O. Daredevil then stands over Joestar and checks to see if he was still conscious, but was not. He retrieves his combat sticks and begins to walk away. Results ???: Well, I for one looked forward to that match. They are two very smart and strong fighters. The result did not disappoint. Joseph Joestar did well to make it to round two, but this melee’s winner is Daredevil. (Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Music: Victory Theme) Winning Combatants: Daredevil: 13 Joseph Joestar: 1 Daredevil Advances to the Sweet 16!!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music